deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bubsy the Bobcat vs Ninjabread Man
A95C6DA2-ED37-4A14-8BFF-010E7428A284.jpeg|TJman461 BFDD6D1C-B5F6-4F84-B3D1-1F9208A39337.png|ZDogg667 Description Ninjabread Man vs Bubsy the Bobcat. Two protagonists of the worst video games in existence are going to fight to see who will win in a fight! Can Ninjabread Man put Bubsy down or will he crumble under the pressure? (That’s a joke from the description on the back of the game). Who are you rooting for? Ninjabread Man Bubsy They both suck why would I root for one? Interlude Boomstick: ...Ok I’m done with this show are we actually doing this? Wiz: Yes we are... Boomstick: Do we have to? Tjman461: Do it or you’re fired! Boomstick: FINE. Video games are usually supposed to be fun right? Well sometimes companies make the worst possible games in history. Wiz: Like Ninjabread Man the ninja cookie. Since Ninjabread Man can only upgrade his power by defeating enemies, we are going to have him full powered before the fight. Boomstick: And Bubsy the pun-making cat. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick... Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Ninjabread Man (*Cues: Ninjabread Man - Cookie Caves) Boomstick: The ninja, a badass sword user and a master of stealth. There have been many ninjas throughout fiction. Like the Ninjago team, TMNT, and many more. Then we have a cookie... (A picture of Ninjabread Man is shown) Wiz: Ninjabread Man, protector of Candyland. Boomstick: Man he actually kind of looks delicious, reminds me of the cookies Mama Boomstick never made. Wait does he even have a backstory? I’ve seen the game and there is literally no story in the game besides the description on the back of the box! Wiz: Well he was going to get a sequel but then the company that made it closed it’s doors in 2012. Boomstick: Good. And get this, there were three other games that were made that are the EXACT SAME GAME AS NINJABREAD MAN. How lazy does a company need to be to make four games that are the exact same thing but reskinned?! Wiz: Geez Boomstick tone it down a little bit. Let’s just move on to his abilities. He has his sword obviously which I guess is able to cut through cake and giant bees so nothing too special. He also can double jump but it doesn’t go very high at all. Boomstick: He also has Ninja Stars which... they’re pretty much just ninja stars, that’s all. Wiz: Ninjabread Man also can upgrade his attacks by defeating enemies but to make it fair in this battle his power will be full. Boomstick: Another thing he has are hearts with wings on it that heal him. Wiz: He apparently can do kung-fu of some sort because during the tutorial when you pick up a scroll, he does a couple punches, showing he has at least some skill in combat. Boomstick: He also has been trained by the Dough-Jo showing that he also has some experience. Wiz: And finally like we said before he is quite fast- Boomstick: But he moves too fast during the game and makes the game harder than it needs to be! Wiz: ... He is quite fast and can dodge projectiles by simply running out of the way. Boomstick: And of course since he has the worst game ever he is bound to have weaknesses. For example, he really doesn’t have any strength feats and he’s also a cookie so he’s probably edible. Wiz: Ninjabread Man is actually kind of a creative idea it was just very poorly executed. Boomstick: I guess... Ninjabread Man slashes at a cupcake and kills it. Bubsy Death Battle! Results Category:TJman461 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year